


Family Resemblance

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Tony Stark makes his own rules.
Relationships: Morgan Stark & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



"Daddy, that's cheating!" Morgan squealed through a peal of laughter. 

Tony finished jumping his triple king horizontally, collecting three of Morgan's pieces. He cocked his head, shrugging. "Those are the rules. I didn't make up that a triple king gets to do what he wants. Life is tough."

"There's no such thing as triple kings." This brought her concerted attempt at a mad face. But her lips were twitching, just like Pepper's when she tried the same thing. 

"You're a sore loser. Just like Mommy." When Morgan pursed her lips, he raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell her I said that."


End file.
